Spongebob and Sandy SquareCheeks
by jlgreen
Summary: Everyone knew it was going to happen. Read the story to find out!


**Spongebob and Sandy Square-Cheeks**

**Author's Note:** This story is the second of my "Love and Marriage" theme. If you like Kim Possible, check out the first installment! And review this if you read it! My beta was **melissaeverlasting**, check out her awesome stories!

**Sunday**

**

* * *

**

6:45 PM

Ah! A peaceful day in Bikini Bottom. "Hey Spongebob!" said the starfish Patrick.  
"Hi Patrick! Sorry but I can't talk right now, I'm off to pick Sandy up for our date. We have reservations at Chez Underwater. I can't wait! They serve the best land food there!"  
"But you don't have a boat mobile or a license," said Patrick.  
"I know! That's why I bought this 2 person unicycle. I have to go now!" exclaimed the sponge.

**

* * *

**

6:52 PM

Spongebob hopped on his unicycle singing, "I'm ready! I'm ready!" and so on...

**

* * *

**

7:00 PM

"Hi Spongeykins! Are you ready for our date?"  
"Why yes I am Sandykins."  
"Oh Spongey! A two person unicycle? You remembered!" said Sandy  
"Of course I did being the cool datable guy that I am! Let's rock!"  
They hopped on the unicycle and peddled away to Chez Underwater.

**

* * *

**

**7:30 PM**

Sandy and Spongebob were now at the restaurant, eating the best land food there was in the deep blue sea.  
"Any of you care to entertain us? It's karaoke night!" said the waiter.  
Chirp! Chirp!  
"Oh Spongeykins! Will you sing our song?" asked Sandy dreamily.  
"Of course, m'lady!" said Spongebob. Spongebob got onstage and grabbed the mike. "Ahem! Ahem! All right! D is for dating Sandy! A is for amazing relationship! T is for totally great! E is for everyone that cares about us!" sang Spongebob.  
Spongebob handed the mike to the waiter and the crowd went wild!**

* * *

**

**8:00 PM**

Sandy and Spongebob were sitting in a movie theater seeing "T. V. Trouble, The Movie!

**

* * *

**

9:45 PM

Finally, the movie was over and they hopped on Spongebob's 2 person unicycle and peddled to Sandy's tree dome. "Bye Spongeykins! I had a wonderful time tonight!" said Sandy.  
"Me too! Well, bye Sandy!" said Spongebob.

**Monday**

**

* * *

**

8:15

Ah! Morning in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob walked into the Krusty Krab where he worked as a fry cook.  
"Hey there m'boy! Start flipping some Krabby Patties!!" said Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's boss.  
"How did your date with Sandy go last night?" asked Spongebob's fellow employee named Squidward.  
"It was perfect! I did a lot of thinking last night and I decided that I'm going to ask Sandy to marry me next Saturday right here at the Krusty Krab. I already bought the ring, isn't it beautiful?" said the sponge.  
"Wow! That's great!" said Mr. Krabs.  
"Squidward and Patrick get to be my best men! Oh and Squid and I aren't going to be neighbors anymore because I'm moving in with Sandy!" said Spongebob.

**

* * *

**

12:00

Sandy walked into the Krusty Krab. "Hi Spongeykins! I got your message. What's so important that I had to rush over here?" asked Sandy.  
"Sandy, have a seat. I have a question for you. Sandy Cheeks, will you marry me this Saturday here at the Krusty Krab?" asked Spongebob.  
"Of course Spongeykins!" said Sandy.

**Saturday**

**

* * *

**

11:30

Spongebob and Sandy were both getting ready in separate rooms. It had finally arrived! Their wedding day.

"I am so nervous!" said Sandy to Spongebob when "The Wedding March" began to play. Spongebob walked up to Patrick and the priest and everyone turned Sandy. She started to walk down the aisle.

Shaking with every step. When she reached Spongebob, she stopped.

The priest began to say "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in this wonderful sea, to witness the joining of this sponge and this squirrel."

**

* * *

**

Moments later:

"I now pronounce you sponge and wife!" he announced.

Sandy leaned back to throw the bouquet and guess who caught it? Pearl, Mr. Krabs daughter.

"Oh no! Imagine how much money that could cost me!" thought Mr. Krabs to himself.

**Here we go again…**


End file.
